Evasions
by Alaisica
Summary: Hermione s'échappe à l'ambiance pesante qui envahit le monde des sorciers en s'évadant la nuit dans la forêt interdite, pour se défouler sous sa forme animagus. DMHG


**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Rating:** Tout public

**Couples:** Drago Hermione (et oui!!! ce n'est pas du yaoï!!) alors hétérophobes, s'abstenir...

**Résumé:** Hermione s'échappe à l'ambiance pesante qui envahit le monde des sorciers en s'évadant la nuit dans la forêt interdite, pour se défouler sous sa forme animagus. ( DM/HG)

**Notes et avertissements:** Ceci est un ramassis de guimauve, une niaiserie incommensurable. Pardonnez-moi!!! (Et laissez-moi une tite review...)

**_Cet OS est dédié à Kellyrealy, ma bêta (ça fait bizarre de dire ça!!!), qui supporte toutes mes fautes d'orthographe et mes erreurs de formulations! Elle est également ma première lectrice et admiratrice!! Merci beaucoup pour ta patience et ton soutient Kelly!_**

**

* * *

**

Evasions

**

* * *

**

Elle revenait d'une de ses multiples escapades nocturnes, de plus en plus nombreuses au fil du temps. Elle sortait tous les soirs maintenant, et ce depuis une quinzaine de jours. Ces évasions lui permettaient de décompresser.

Jouer avec un chat blanc aux yeux argents à en perdre haleine, sentir la douce caresse du vent dans ses poils, écouter sa musique mélodieuse dans le feuillage des arbres, délier ses muscles de chatte (sa forme animagus) et sentir toute leur force et leur souplesse, sauter plus haut qu'elle ne le pourra jamais quand elle est sous sa forme humaine, percevoir la nuit avec une nouvelle acuité visuelle, pouvoir observer chaque petit insecte, chaque minuscule rongeur, chaque créature d'un œil nouveau, sentir toutes ses nouvelles odeurs tout en faisant des galipettes avec son compagnon de jeu, c'était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait faire de mieux . C'était vraiment très agréable de sortir dans la forêt interdite , en profitant du clair de lune. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte de recommencer !

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, elle revenait tout juste d'une expédition qu'elle pensait déjà à la prochaine, donner des coups de patte, griffes rentrées, à son compagnon de jeu, ce chat blanc magnifique aux yeux argent, c'était ça le paradis. Sans parler des courses poursuites, des combats amicaux durant lesquels ils rentraient leurs griffes, des moments de tendresse où ils se faisaient leur toilette l'un l'autre avant de reprendre leur amusement de chaton fou ou de commencer une partie de chasse finissant par le festin d'un quelconque oiseau ou rongeur (sentir le sang frais dans sa gorge était un délice comparable à une dégustation de glace lorsqu'elle était humaine).

Ces soirées d'évasion étaient pour elle des moments de pure extase. Elle s'échappait ainsi de l'angoisse perpétuelle et de l'ambiance méfiante qui envahissaient le monde sorcier. La bataille finale approchait et tous se demandaient qui allaient rendre l'âme et dans quel camp. Combien mourrait dans cette guerre ?

Le climat de suspicion était intense. Les espions foisonnaient, l'espionnage et le contre-espionnage étaient devenus des pratiques plus que courantes. Les gens ne se parlaient plus mais se regardaient en chien de faïence. Beaucoup craignaient de mourir dans les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses que les mangemorts orchestraient, et très peu avait l'espoir de survivre à la dernière bataille.

Combien de proches pleuraient leurs morts ? Ils étaient très nombreux à déplorer un ami ou un membre de leur famille. Par exemple, les Weasley pleuraient déjà Charlie, Seamus Finnigan pleurait sa mère, deux poufsouffles pleuraient leur famille entière décimée, Blaise Zabini pleurait sa petite sœur et Pansy Parkinson pleurait ses parents. Quasiment chaque élève à Poudlard avait quelqu'un à regretter. Et les seuls, comme elle, qui n'avait encore perdu personne attendaient leur tour.

La désolation et la terreur avait envahi le monde des sorciers et tous attendaient avec impatience et appréhension la fin de cette guerre meurtrière.

Ces évasions quotidiennes dans la forêt était la seule chose qui l'aidait à décompresser. Pendant un moment, elle oubliait tous ces tracas et retombait en enfance. Elle se lâchait vraiment, sans craindre de jugement : son seul témoin étant le chat.

D'ailleurs, la présence de ce matou tout mimi dans la forêt interdite l'intriguait. La seule réponse qu'elle avait trouvé à cette énigme était que le chat avait été abandonné par un étudiant. Mais quel élève avait bien pu abandonner ce félin si gracieux, si élégant? Qui, dans Poudlard, avait un cœur de pierre ? A part Malfoy, elle ne voyait pas. Remarque, avoir un chat de cette classe et l'abandonner, ça pourrait bien être lui… Il allait falloir qu'elle s'en préoccupe. Mais pas maintenant, elle voulait encore profiter un peu de la compagnie du petit félin la nuit…

Toutes ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle rejoignait son dortoir le plus silencieusement possible. Comme d'habitude, elle réussit à atteindre son lit sans aucune complication et s'effondra dessus gracieusement. Elle dormait déjà profondément avant d'avoir touché les draps…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fut brutalement tirée du sommeil par un réveil imitant le hululement d'un hibou… Bon sang ! C'était vraiment horrible ! Rien à faire, elle n'aimait pas les hiboux. C'était sûrement dû au fait que son animagus était une chatte. Un chat tigré roux et blanc, aux yeux noisettes. Elle aimait bien cette autre apparence. La chatte paraissait sûre d'elle, elle était belle et sensuelle. Tous ses mouvements étaient gracieux et souples. Et elle était dangereuse aussi… Gare à vous petits oiseaux !!

Pourquoi ce réveil ne se taisait-il pas ? Et puis les fabricants ne savaient pas que les hiboux étaient des animaux nocturnes ? Quelle bande d'imbéciles…

Quand une Ginny Weasley sauta sur son lit en craint « Mione !Debout ! Ptit déj' et Potions ! », notre pauvre petite brunette fut bien obligée de se lever.

Elle se prépara en deux temps trois mouvements, mangea presque rien très rapidement et s'en alla subir deux heures de potions. Elle fut accueillie dans le couloir par un Drago Malfoy de méchante humeur lui aussi. Il la salua, après que ses acolytes habituels lui ait montré la gryf' qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, avec un « Fais gaffe, y'a un oiseau qui fait son nid dans ta tignasse », ce qui fit frémir d'horreur et d'envie la lionne avant qu'elle ne réalise que c'était Malfoy qui lui parlait et que sa phrase n'était qu'une vanne de plus à l'intention de sa coiffure et non pas la réalité…

Avoir un moineau dans ses cheveux ?? C'était exactement comme si vous vous retrouviez avec une glace sur le sommet du crâne. C'est très bon, mais devenu inaccessible et très gênant…

Bref, outre ces banales politesses, elle alla rejoindre ses deux amis assis à leur place depuis longtemps. Et elle subit deux heures de potions. Deux heures d'ennui intersidéral… Elle repensait à sa petite escapade, malheureusement pour Rogue qui ne put pas lui enlever de points pour avoir perturbé son cours par ses réponses exactes et son doigt levé en permanence. Tout ses cours se déroulaient comme ça depuis qu'elle s'échappait la nuit. L'école ne l'intéressait plus, ses amis ne l'intéressait plus, son existence ne l'intéressait plus. Elle ne vivait plus que pour le chat blanc. Son apparente froideur ne dénotait pas dans la morosité du château. Personne ne s'occupait d'elle sauf ses plus proches amis.

Ce soir là, elle ne réussit pas à trouver son compagnon de jeu. Elle eut beau miauler à fendre l'âme, parcourir la forêt dans tous les sens, il n'était pas là. Elle retrouva son lit à l'aube, après avoir passé sa nuit à l'attendre, passablement énervée et déprimée.

Une question lui taraudait l'esprit : que s'était-il passé ? Pas une seule fois jusqu'ici il n'avait manqué à l'appel !

L'absence de l'autre animal lui revint de plein fouet et elle eut du mal à contenir ses larmes, à son propre étonnement. Elle ne se pensait pas si accroc au chat blanc !

Le lendemain se déroula comme toutes les autres journées. Ses amis s'inquiétèrent pour elle, lui parlèrent de ses cernes de plus en plus prononcés, des notes qu'elle ne prenait plus en cours, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient perdus. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus les uns des autres. Le premier s'entraînait pour combattre son destin, le second pleurait la mort de son frère et attendait qu'un autre trépasse et elle-même était plongée dans son monde. Ils s'inquiétaient de moins en moins les uns des autres.

C'est pour cela que personne ne lui parla de la rumeur selon laquelle Malfoy allait sortir de l'infirmerie ou il était rentrée dans la nuit, suite à son refus de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'avait malgré tout marqué. Et si quelqu'un lui en avait parlé, elle ne l'aurait pas cru, voir pas même entendu.

Lorsque le soir vint, elle partit chercher le chat aux yeux éclats de lune, la peur au ventre…

* * *

Tout comme la veille, elle atteignit l'orée de la forêt sans avoir vu ou senti son ami. Elle recommença à paniquer mais en s'enfonçant petit à petit dans la forêt en miaulant à en fendre l'âme, elle perçut un tout petit miaulement. L'espoir revint d'un bloc et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Elle suivit le bruit en courant et aperçut enfin, sous un grand chêne, une minuscule ombre blanche, sur laquelle la lune se reflétait. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya un peu plus.

C'était bien son chat qui était couché en boule, là. Mais son pelage si doux et homogène habituellement était tout abîmé, comme s'il avait été rasé à de multiples endroits. Et c'était apparemment le cas. Rasé pour soigner des blessures ! Mais qui pouvait se préoccuper d'un chat errant ? Un doute commença à germer dans son esprit mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle préféra approcher pour léchouiller tendrement les blessures. Des blessures recousues. Serait-il possible que ce chat soit en fait un animagus aussi ? Le doute n'était plus permis lorsqu'elle vit les points de suture. Cet animal était un homme. Ils passèrent la nuit l'un contre l'autre, se reposant entre les bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le chat était parti.

Elle rejoignit en vitesse son dortoir, s'habilla rapidement sans aucun bruit et descendit déjeuner calmement. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle était véritablement reposée et avait de l'appétit. Mais sa bonne humeur n'était pas de retour, loin de là. 

La liste des candidats pouvant être le chat se réduisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle y pensait. En effet, le chat était forcément un homme ( la forme animagus ayant le même sexe que son propriétaire). C'était un sixième ou septième année, avec un gros potentiel magique ou bien un professeur. Elle ne voulait pas se vanter mais peu de gens pouvaient réussir à trouver leur animagus avant la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Ors, les élèves mâles de sixième année ou septième année au gros potentiel magique étaient peu nombreux. Harry bien sûr chez les gryffondors, chez les serdaigles et les poufsouffles toutes les personnes qui auraient pu incarner le chat était des filles et chez les serpentards, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy. Pas très réjouissant comme conclusion. Hermione savait qu'Harry s'entraînait dans la salle sur demande la nuit donc ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Donc chez les élèves, il restait deux noms : Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy. Oh joie…

Rogue, Dumbledore, Flitwick ou Lupin étaient également des candidats potentiels.

Pour Remus, c'était impossible à cause de sa lycanthropie. Et elle voyait mal Dumbledore se transformer en chat blanc, quoique finalement, avec son esprit tordu c'était bien possible. Severus c'était irréalisable. Premièrement elle le voyait mal avec un animagus de cette classe là et aussi beau. Deuxièmement, il aurait utilisé la légilimencie et aurait découvert qu'elle était Hermione Granger. Et il lui aurait donné une retenue avec une grande joie. Et troisièmement, Rogue faire des courses poursuites, des combats amicaux et faire la toilette d'une autre ? Mouahahahahah !!!!

Enfin Flitwick. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne le connaissait pas assez.

Sa liste faisait donc état de quatre noms :

1. Drago Malfoy

2. Blaise Zabini

3. Dumbledore

4. Flitwick

Mouaif… pas reluisant du tout ça… Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ce n'était pas bon du tout pour elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à les observer tous les quatre très attentivement et d'essayer de remarquer d'éventuelles blessures.

Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs (presque sûre que ce n'était ni Dumbledore ni Flitwick, enfin elle l'espérait… Avoir léchouiller le directeur ou le nain ça ne la tentait pas trop... Elle préférait encore faire ça à Malfoy ! Hum… C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Elle devait arrêter de songer à des choses aussi dégoûtantes).

Dumbledore était habillé comme à son habitude donc impossible de voir une quelconque blessure. Mais quand il se leva de son fauteuil, on put voir qu'il avait beaucoup vieilli. Il mis du temps à se lever et toutes ses articulations craquèrent. Improbable que ce soit la même personne qui s'amuse la nuit à se bagarrer et à se rouler par terre avec une élève.

Flitwick maintenant. Habillé en marcel rose et en pantacourt large, on aurait pu voir n'importe quelle petite plaie sur ses bras ou ses mollets. Ors rien de rien !

Hermione était rassurée, ce ne pouvait pas être l'un des deux. Mais elle déchanta très vite en réalisant qu'il ne restait que deux noms sur sa liste et que ce n'était pas vraiment des amis…

* * *

La journée arriva au soir sans qu'elle eut trouvé l'identité de son compagnon mystérieux.

Le crépuscule venu, elle eut l'intention de ne pas aller à son rendez-vous nocturne. Après avoir passé deux heures à essayer de trouver le sommeil en gigotant dans tous les sens et en essayant d'oublier le chat blanc qui devait l'attendre, elle n'y tint plus et sortit silencieusement de Poudlard. Elle se transforma et courut en direction de la forêt interdite. Son chat l'attendait en miaulant tristement. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers lui et lui mordilla l'oreille pour s'excuser. Ils commencèrent alors une folle partie de courses poursuites. Essoufflés, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre puis roulèrent tous deux par terre en ronronnant. Le chat blanc prit le dessus. Quand elle voulut se dégager, son regard tomba sur une tache noire sur la patte avant droite de son congénère. Trace qui n'y était pas quelques jours avant. Elle comprit tout de suite ce que c'était : la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle savait maintenant qui elle avait en face d'elle : Drago Malfoy. Blaise n'était pas marqué, et on avait tué sa petite sœur car il n'avait pas voulu devenir mangemort.

Elle voulut s'enfuir mais le chat la maintenait fermement. Il avait vu son trouble et il la transperçait maintenant de son regard acier. Comment n'avait-elle pas reconnu ce regard ? Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était chat le regard était joueur, gai, joyeux ou même tendre. Alors que l'homme avait un regard froid et cruel, vide d'émotion. Qui était donc Drago Malfoy ?

Voyant qu'elle avait compris, Drago s'écarta pour la laisser s'enfuir. Mais elle se releva juste en l'observant avec un regard perdu. Drago reprit forme humaine. Dès que sa transformation fut achevée, il regarda la brunette qui se préparait également à retrouver son apparence originelle. Il la regarda tristement et lui demanda dans un murmure de ne pas faire ça, que ce serait trop dur sinon. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et commença à marcher.

L'idée qu'il l'emmenait peut-être au plus profond de la forêt pour la tuer lui effleura l'esprit mais elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre et elle voulait croire en ces instants qu'elle avait partagés avec lui la nuit. Elle décida de lui faire confiance.

Ignorant ce qu'elle pensait, Drago continua à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Lorsqu'il arriva à un grand chêne qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui sous lequel ils avaient dormis tous deux la nuit précédente, il stoppa et s'assit contre l'arbre. Puis il se mit à la caresser affectueusement.

Il lui raconta alors son altercation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait eu lieu la nuit où il n'était pas venu la retrouver. La confiance qu'il éprouvait pour elle la touchait énormément. Qui, en cette époque trouble, disait aussi franchement dans quel camp il se trouvait ? Une sensation étrange naissait dans son ventre tandis qu'il lui racontait comment il était parvenu à refuser de suivre ses parents. Il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille appartenant à la Lumière, ce qui l'avait fait réfléchir considérablement. Ne voulant pas risquer de la tuer au combat et refusant de se battre pour un fou qui voulait éliminer les sorciers au Sang-Mêlés, les moldus, et les cracmols, il avait décidé de suivre la voie du Bien.

La jalousie consumait le cœur de la gryffondor. Qui était celle qui avait volé le cœur de SON chat blanc ? De cet être si gentil, si joueur et si tendre ? C'était le sien ! Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle pensait, elle compris qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de Drago Malfoy. Et en cet instant, ça ne la choquait pas du tout. Elle décida de profiter des caresses du blond et de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. En la voyant faire, le regard du jeune homme s'écarquilla de surprise et de bonheur.

Il trouva alors le courage de lui avouer qu'il rejoignait son amour toutes les nuits. Et la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Comment pouvait-il être avec elle et avec une autre fille à la fois ? Elle lança un miaulement interrogateur et un peu hargneux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire après, lui dévoiler ce qu'ils faisaient au lit ??

Drago rit doucement et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il lui murmura, tout contre son oreille :

_- Alors Miss Hermione Granger ? On ne comprend pas cette fois-ci ?_

Comment avait-il su qui elle était ? Et comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Face au regard tueur de la petite chatte dans ses bras, Drago lui fit la plus belle déclaration qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

_- Ton animagus t'a trahie ma belle.. Tes yeux noisettes sont aussi expressifs dans cette apparence que dans l'autre. Et puis tu ne te rends pas compte de la démarche que tu as lorsque tu es une femme. La même sensualité, la même grâce, la même force tranquille se dégage de toi. C'est toi que j'aime. Toi que je retrouve tous les soirs depuis des semaines. Ces jeux étaient pour moi un délice. Je ne peux plus m'en passer. Tu me manques atrocement pendant la journée et pour sauver les apparences, je dois toujours te sortir des vannes. Celle de l'oiseau dans tes beaux cheveux m'a plu particulièrement ! La tête que tu as fait lorsque je t'ai dit ça !! On aurait presque dit que tu étais triste que ce ne soit pas le réalité et de louper ainsi un fabuleux festin !_

Drago riait à pleine gorge. Un rire rauque, plus que tentateur. Hermione n'y tint plus et reprit

à son tours forme humaine. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres voracement. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'était pas si chouette que ça. C'était un baiser rempli d'envie, de violence et de précipitation. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Drago reprit tendrement ses lèvres et ils ne purent plus se détacher l'un de l'autre de toute la nuit.

Le chêne majestueux se souviendrait longtemps de cette nuit là… Il ne put jamais trouver le sommeil !

* * *

**END**


End file.
